This invention relates to foldable or collapsible lens shades, and more particularly to a collapsible bellows-type lens shade which has a high degree of versatility.
Various types of lens shades are widely known. Some of the known lens shades are fixed in length. Others are adjustable in length, such as by means of a bellows. However, the known adjustable length lens shades known to Applicants do not collapse to a relatively small size and are therefore bulky to use and to transport about. Also, the known lens shades are of limited versatility.
An object of the present invention is to provide a highly versatile collapsible lens shade which is adjustable for a plurality of different focal length lenses, and which collapses and folds to an extremely compact shape for easy storage and transportability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a lens shade which further has means for accepting filters or special effect plates, a flash or accessory shoe, and means for securely locking the lens shade at any of its selected length positions.
Various other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of the invention.